


He is the Calm

by sparkandwolf (thatnerdemryn)



Series: How the Scene Should Have Gone - Sterek Edition [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e05 The Tell, Extended Scene, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/sparkandwolf
Summary: Derek heard the gun before she aimed it at him. Even with the electric current radiating through every muscle, every fiber of his body, his senses were still better than Kate’s would ever be. He sprinted for the door and bounded off of the steps. He ran into the woods, only slowing to look over his shoulder.Then he was falling to the ground, a mess of limbs and grunts from whoever took him down. In a moment of panic, he bared his teeth and let out a primal growl, pinning the figure underneath him.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: How the Scene Should Have Gone - Sterek Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668073
Comments: 8
Kudos: 272





	He is the Calm

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many coda fic ideas that I hope you all will enjoy. I am very aware that a lot of these codas have been written, but not by me, so I want to try them out anyways. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Derek heard the gun before she aimed it at him. Even with the electric current radiating through every muscle, every fiber of his body, his senses were still better than Kate’s would ever be. He sprinted for the door and bounded off of the steps. He ran into the woods, only slowing to look over his shoulder. 

Then he was falling to the ground, a mess of limbs and grunts from whoever took him down. In a moment of panic, he bared his teeth and let out a primal growl, pinning the figure underneath him. 

“Woah, hey, dude!” Stiles yelled from under him. Derek pressed a hand over his mouth to silence him and rolled his eyes when Stiles mumbled into his hand. He felt the slimy lick of Stiles’ tongue on his palm and flashed his bright blue eyes down at him. The squirming stopped, but the mumbling continued. Derek didn’t know what he was trying to say, but the expressions on his face made it pretty clear. He listened as far as he could and when he heard no footsteps, no crunching in the leaves, he removed his hand. 

“You _idiot_ !” Derek exclaimed, pressing Stiles’ wrists further into the ground. “What are you _doing_ here? Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed?!” He barely realized his fangs were still bared and his eyes were still glowing until Stiles tilted his head. 

“Are you okay?” Stiles asked, his voice uncharacteristically soft. That snapped Derek back, his fangs disappearing and his eyes returning to their regular green hue. 

_We didn’t kill her._

_We didn’t kill your sister._

_The Alpha killed your sister._

Derek shook his head again, pushing off of Stiles and landing a few feet away. He rested his elbows on his knees and leaned forward, hanging his head between them. He brought his hands up to run over his hair, a lame attempt at pushing the intrusive words aside. He felt a hesitant hand on his and could almost feel it tremble. He didn’t smell fear, though, as he looked up at Stiles kneeling in front of him. 

“Derek?” Stiles comforted with a slight squeeze to his arm. 

“What are you doing here, Stiles? Did your best friend being bitten by a-- a monster, not turn you away to wandering alone in the woods?” Derek stared him down, hoping it would scare him as it usually did, but Stiles just smiled. He sat cross legged in front of Derek, swiping at a few leaves on the ground. Derek wondered why Stiles was always doing something with his hands as he continued to watch their every move. 

“You know, you’d _think_ it would do that. But it kind of had the opposite effect!” Stiles said cheerfully as he smirked up at Derek. “Are you going to explain why you were running through the forest shirtless when there’s no full moon to be seen?” Derek glanced down at himself. He could see his skin vibrating from the electric shock still surging through him. 

_The Alpha killed your sister._

The words echoed through his head and he wanted them to stop. He needed them to cease the continuous loop they played on, like a record skipping and skipping and skipping--

_Well, guess who just became totally useless?_

Derek let out a howl, of pain, of anger, of sadness, of every emotion he hadn’t given himself the time to feel. He let himself feel the loss of another part of his family, the murder of his sister, the fatigue of burying the last remaining sense of home he had. He still felt the burn of the wolfsbane in his hands from winding the careful spiral around her grave. The noise echoed through the forest, the limbs of the trees around them shaking, leaves falling delicately over them.

He expected Stiles to cower, to back away in fear. But he didn’t. He stayed where he was, leaning closer to Derek now. Derek listened to his heartbeat quicken and slow as he took a deep breath. He hadn’t had enough time with Stiles to know what his heartbeat meant and he couldn’t stay focused long enough to figure it out. At that moment, though, it felt soothing, like peace, like patience. Stiles moved slowly, pushing himself so he was next to Derek, their bodies brushing as they both leaned against the tree behind them. 

“That was an impressive howl, but when you’re ready to talk, I can listen. I can be a great listener when I want to be,” Stiles explained. He twisted his fingers together in front of him and they sat in silence, only the rustle of the leaves and the wind whistling in air breaking it. For the first time since he returned to Beacon Hills, Derek felt calm. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to follow my [Sterek Tumblr](https://sparkandwolf.tumblr.com) for updates on my WIP, snippets, and other A+ content. (There's not much on it now, but there will be, PROMISE!) I also have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj). 
> 
> Please, please, please let me know what you think of this in the comments and leave kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
